


Flutters

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [29]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Post Episode Fic, Spoilers, Thunderbirds season 3, and they kissed, mission debrief, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Post episode fic for Upside Down.Gordon's first rescue after his accident had some unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: Post Episode Ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572851
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Flutters

So it was his first mission out in literally  _ months _ , maybe he had gotten a little bit excited in figuring out solutions to right the capsized ship. Maybe there could have been a better way to pull it back upright. Maybe if he hadn’t been so eager to impress Penny, he and Virgil wouldn’t be getting a dressing down from Scott. 

But it  _ had _ been the only way to get the angle right without risking the ship breaking up even more. It had been the only way to ensure the lines hadn’t gotten caught in the fissures already formed along the side of the ship that had gone up against the wave.

“Come on Scott,” Virgil sighed, “We needed to roll that thing without causing any more damage, the lines would have tightened and pulled at the wrong time if Gordon had dragged them under the ship to the other side.”

If the tanker had broken up, he wasn’t sure what would have happened. Penny would have still been inside and he really didn’t want to think of the consequences of that. 

As it was they had gotten to talk afterwards, at least sort of. 

They’d hardly spoken for the last few months. 

Sure, there had been the hospital visits to begin with, but he had been drugged to the eyeballs with painkillers and barely remembered anything that had been said. All he clearly remembered was that she had been there, which had been enough. 

After being discharged and before starting rehab, he’d seen her for brief snippets of time. There had been so much else going on though, the Chaos Crew and the Hood needed hunting down, further intel needed gathering to determine just what had happened to Dad. Penny had been tied up with her work and he had known better than to bother her, no matter how much he had wanted to. 

Rehab had been intense, the days all blurring together as one initially in a never ending cycle of exercise, training, and then rest. It had exhausted him, physically and mentally, leaving little to no time to call his family, let alone Penny. Even when things had gotten easier, by the time he’d caught up with the goings on at home it always seemed to be the wrong time to call her. 

So when he’d finally gotten to see her, underwater, in her pink version of his own suit, it hadn’t only been a relief but also pure  _ joy _ . 

He hadn’t realised how much he had actually missed her. 

And then, once she was safe and Virgil was gone, and Parker had been temporarily distracted, she had told him the best news he could have heard all year. 

She had missed him too. 

His heart had skipped a beat, his stomach had flipped in excitement, but all of that had been nothing compared to her kiss. 

She had kissed him. 

How long had she been waiting to do that? He wondered. Was she just being nice after he’d been away for so long? 

“Earth to Gordon?” 

An elbow in his ribs snapped him back to the den, home, Scott, Virgil, and a virtual John giving him concerned looks. 

Aww great, he was about to get smother henned again. 

Had he not already had enough of that for a lifetime?

“You back on planet Tracy bro?” John queried, “Or did you leave your brain on FAB two?”

Virgil scoffed, a knowing smirk gracing his lips as he looked from Gordon to John, “You totally owe me for that bet.”

Scott chuckled, “I think you’ll find that you both owe me!”

Gordon shook his head, not following the direction the conversation had taken, “What are you on about?”

John’s smirk was too proud as he looked to his younger brother, “Suit biometrics picked up a heart dysrhythmia whilst you were on board Penny’s yacht. We assumed that Penny or Parker would have called if you’d taken a bad turn.”

He felt himself pale, the blood draining from his face in fear.

“No, I’m fine,” He started, looking from one older brother to the other, “I’ve just been cleared, I aced all my medicals… there wasn’t-- I didn’t--”

“Woah,” Virgil cut him off, a hand landing on his shoulder, “Gordo, steady on there. We’re not grounding you.”

He looked between them again, Scott was chewing his lip, no doubt fighting a grin as he shook his head at himself. Narrowing his eyes at his oldest brother, Gordon frowned.

“Gords,” Scott started, still fighting a laugh, “We were betting on how long it would take the pair of you to properly hit it off.”

Virgil squeezed his shoulder again, “And when John called to tell me about your biometrics, we came to the conclusion that there must have been a suitable cause,”

“Yeah, or else Penny would have called me,” John grinned, “and seeing that she didn’t…”

When he trailed off, Gordon knew he was done for.

“And seeing as you’ve been  _ very _ cagey about what you got up to on Fab two,” Scott tilted his head, still smirking. 

The heat that snuck up his cheeks would give him away, he knew there was no hope in hiding from his brothers. 

“We had pie,” He murmured, scratching the back of his neck, “Parker’ll tell you.”

Scott scoffed, shaking his head, “Well I’ve certainly not heard it called  _ that _ before.”

So, he didn’t want them to know about the kiss, not yet anyway. He still had stuff to figure out himself, things he needed to talk to Penny about properly. 

He still hadn’t thanked her for saving him. 

He should call her. 

Snapping his head back to his brothers, he allowed himself an easy smile, “I’ll let you guys know who’s won the bet when it happens. But I thought we were here for a debrief?”

Debriefs were the bane of his life, he hated going back over what had happened and picking decisions to pieces. It was a vital part of what they did though, boring but necessary. 

His brothers knew his opinion of mission debriefs, and that he would only ever willingly take part when something serious needed discussing, or as a diversion. Their smiles faded slightly, eyes turning wary as they looked to him, but each of them took the hint that he had given them. 

“We need airbags capable of lifting something bigger than two,” He started, “The ones we have currently don’t have enough lift.”

Just like that the conversation was turned, his two older brothers turning on Virgil to remind him that there was only one aquanaut on Tracy Island. 

And that aquanaut smiled as he leant back in his seat… it was good to be back.


End file.
